The present invention relates to a seat belt retractor and more particularly a lifting reel assembly web clamping retractor.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a stationary frame and a reel assembly, the reel assembly includes a mounting member that is slidingly mounted to the frame via a U-shaped needle member. An upper leg of the U-shaped needle member functions as an activation bar to move a clamping wedge into clamping engagement after a spool or reel member has been pre-blocked. The lower leg of the U-shaped needle member serves as a shaft about which the reel rotates.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.